Charmed: Another Story to Tell
by Shauna34
Summary: Melinda, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell have taken over the reins but when Melinda starts to experience some mood swings and veins moving through her face. She goes to the Elders and finds out she is the new Mother Nature and gets assigned her own personal whitelighter Ryker. What happens when romance and business get mixed up.
1. Chapter 1

'Were late, were late, were gonna be late' yelled Melinda.

'Correction your late, your late, you are late' said Wyatt sarcastically.

'Don't make me slap you so hard that those burned cookies you scarfed down last night will come shooting out of your ….' said Melinda while pouring out some orange juice.

'Hey, hey, hey come on now' interrupted Piper. 'You were meant to be in school 30 minutes ago'.

'Well I would make up some excuse but you wouldn't believe me we'd argue, I'd shout you'd shout and I'd end up with more shifts at P3 like always' Melinda said as she sat down at the table.

Melinda got up to leave and turned around and said 'I'm already like 30 minutes late I might as well ditch the rest of the day of school'.

Piper shouted from behind Melinda 'Melinda I swear to God if you don't…'

As Melinda walked into her room and grabbed her jeans off the floor and long grey jumper. She threw them on and picked up her backpack.

'I'm gone to Magic School, bye' she shouted down the stairs.

'Mom said be back by dinnertime' said Wyatt as he appeared in a flurry of orbs, 'and that if by tomorrow you don't buy an alarm clock or put an alarm on your phone that I get to throw a bucket of water over you'.

'No wonder your so smiley; bye anyway' Melinda replied as she orbed out.

'Hola mis amigos' Melinda greeted.

'Hey Mel' said a smiley Adriana.

'..inda.. you forgot it again' mumbled Melinda.

'I prefer Mel though and may I say buenos días a ti también mi querida amiga' laughed Adriana.

'I have absolutely no idea what you just said' Melinda murmured.

Adriana translated, 'Good morning to you too my dear friend'.

'Sorry but I have to go look up something but I'll chat to you later' smiled Melinda as she slowly walked out the main halls door.

Melinda walked through the halls of Magic School. She knew Magic School like the back of her hand and she spends more of her time here than any other place. Lately Melinda has been trying to get her Mom and Dad to let her transfer to Magic School but they want her to have a normal childhood of fun and normality.

Melinda was sixteen and really wanted to move into a dorm at Magic School but then again she only had two years left in school and then she was free to do whatever.

'I say hey and you say baby, listen to me once and I go crazy' sang Melinda.

'Melinda what are doing here' asked Leo.

'Oh hey Dad I was late school again and instead I decided to do some magical research'.

'And what is that research' asked Leo.

Melinda who was a little preoccupied said, 'Emm was that the class bell I just heard'.

'Ha you're funny and not good at lying' laughed Leo.

'Not lying just dodging and I told you I heard I heard the bell' replied Melinda.

Melinda astral-projected into the office and pushed the button so the bell would ring. She then came back to where she was with her Father.

'Hey how did you do that? That's not your power' questioned Leo.

'Yeah I know but any witch can do it, all you have to do I learn. It's all in the Book of Shadows' explained Melinda.

'Ha, so that's what you do when you're in your off school all the time' said Leo as he left.

Melinda has lately been suffering from abnormal symptoms like super strength, veins running down her face, strong controlling rage and anger issues and most important and weird new found powers like extreme speed, bursts of wind coming from her hands, candles and fires that light when she walks by them. The strangest thing was that she kept finding leaves everywhere.

'Growing leaves, money trees etc….' read Melinda from the index.

She was really getting frustrated and was now getting pissed.

Melinda got up and started shouting at the roof ,' Hey I know your listening and I need your damn help, if you don't answer me I will come up there myself NOW'.

Melinda started searching for a spell that would let her up there. She finally found a page on the Elders but the page was ripped at the bottom.

'Unbelievable ye are, oh I will get up there' Melinda nervously laughed.

She thought of where it could be. There must be another copy other than this one. Melinda thought of all the things she knew about Magic School and then it came to her.

She orbed into her Father's office. Melinda had always wondered what was in the hidden safe. She walked over to the picture on the wall and took it off.

'Okay, okay what could the code be?' asked Melinda.

'Aaahhh yes SAFE DOOR' she called.

'Oh shi…!' she screamed.

Melinda fell to the floor with the safe door on top of her.

'Hi, need any help?' laughed Harley when he opened the door.

'No its cool' said Melinda.

She threw the safe door off of herself and onto the floor with a bang.

'Wow a woman that has no muscles but amazing strength, my kind of lady' laughed Harley.

'Funny and I'm a girl not a lady or woman' said Melinda.

She pushed herself off of the ground and looked into the safe. There wasn't much in it just files and a box. She picked up the box and opened it. There were a couple of scrolls. They were old spells like 'To Call Mother Nature', 'To Conjure the Mortal Evil to Live Again' and finally 'To Go to the Elders'.

She placed the box back in the safe and walked out the door leaving Harley behind.

- Melinda orbed into the attic where Chris was sitting in an armchair fast asleep.

'CANDLES' Melinda said in a low voice.

Out of nowhere 9 candles appeared on the floor in a circle. She stood in the centre of it and took the scroll out of her pocket. She began to say a spell:

'Hand by hand, heart by heart

Help is needed, do your part

Bring me to who I seek, the Elders of good

Need more time, in a flash and a blink'

In a blur of white smoke Melinda appeared in the middle of clouds. She looked around but could not see anything in the fog.

'Hello, anyone there please help me I can't see anything' yelled Melinda.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, 'Come here, take my hand'.

Melinda reached out into the clouds. It was so cold but finally found a hand. She felt the familiar feeling of orbing and then she opened her eyes and she was standing in front of a tall, blonde man in a gold robe. The man was extremely handsome. He had perfect white teeth, blue eyes, square cheekbones, dark blonde hair and pink lips.

'Hi, I'm Melinda, where's your bosses I need to have a word with one of them' she said smiley.

'Hello Melinda' said an unknown voice, 'my name is Burke and I am an Elder who is here to help you'.

'Help me with what?' asked Melinda.

'Your new powers, you were given these powers that control the earth, wind, water, fire and most importantly spirit. You are the new Mother Nature!' explained Burke.

'You have got to be kidding me; yeah the powers are great and all but the responsibility of it. I'm a whitelighter, charmed one, a witch and now I'm freaking Mother Nature. Yipee, Let's have a party' said Melinda who was now freaking out.

'Don't worry' said the unknown whitelighter, 'well not yet anyway'.

'RYKER, no well there is one thing you should know, so you are prepared for what might happen if you receive your full powers' said Burke.

'So I have a choice in the matter, right' said a relieved Melinda.

'Well if you don't receive your powers the world will end because Mother Nature controls everything, who become a witch and who doesn't, who is charge of taking care of nature like fairies, nymphs. Destiny wouldn't be complete if there is no Mother Nature and that is you' explained the whitelighter who was named Ryker.

'Why me though, I mean there is billions of people in this world but why me' said Melinda.

'You killed the last Mother Nature and we're not blaming you or anything but the person who killed her becomes her if she didn't have anyone picked' explained Burke.

'Yeah okay but wasn't she evil and everything' questioned Melinda.

'Let me explain' said Burke, 'You may want to take a seat' he continued.


	2. Chapter 2

'Really, are you sure; please come on; fine whatever 'said a stressed out Piper.

'Mom, are you okay?' asked Wyatt.

'No not really Saturday's band for P3 just cancelled and I can't get another in time' said Piper who was on Chris' laptop.

'I have an idea, why don't you just get that band who are performing at the restaurant in two weeks to perform at the club instead and by the time it's March 9th you'll have another band' said Wyatt.

'Maybe, it might work if they agree to it' replied Piper.

'I'll talk to them, I'm friends with the drummer and I think the bar thing is more their style' said Wyatt.

'Hey was someone doing a spell upstairs and forgot to tidy up cause when I got up I tripped over a candles and burnt one of my eyebrows off' complained Chris as he entered the kitchen with his hand over his left eye. After he rubbed his eye a couple of times he removed his hand from it where you could see a distinctive burn mark and black charred eyebrows.

'Hahahahahaha you look so stupid, hah it looks like you have a black eye' laughed Wyatt.

'Stool' Chris called.

The stool that Wyatt was sitting on disappeared in a flurry of white and blue orbs ad reappeared beside Chris.

'Awww that hurt' said Wyatt as he picked himself off of the ground.

'Hey, hey, hey no personal gain magic but if you really want to use magic, orb to magic school and get your Dad and your sister cause dinner's nearly ready' said Piper.

'Fine I'll go in a minute when I can breathe again' laughed Chris.

Suddenly there was a chattering noise coming from the living-room. Everyone ran into the room to see Melinda standing in the middle of the room wearing a nervous smile.

'Hi, oh yeah about the room its part of my new powers I can't really manage them yet' she laughed awkwardly.

Then a gust of wind came from Melinda's side of the room that threw Piper, Wyatt and Chris across the room and against the wall.

'Oh, sorry' Melinda said as she ran across the room to her family.

- After Melinda healed her family she had to explain to the about her new powers.

'So you're telling us that you're the new Mother Nature' questioned Piper.

'Well; yeah, I'm to receive my full powers on the next full moon which is in one week and five days' she said, ' and all I have to do is stay away from turning evil until my coronation which I've done for the past sixteen years'.

'No, no, no you can't; I won't let you' said a stressed out Piper.

'What, that's not fair' shouted Melinda.

'I'm your Mother you will do what I say, okay' Piper yelled back.

'You better not piss me off cause I won't hesitate to….' Melinda stopped as she realise what she was saying. Everyone was staring at her.

'Melinda' Chris said slowly, 'Your face, it's…'.

Melinda reached for her face; she could feel the red hot heat off of it. She could also feel small, thin strips running all around her face and it was under her skin. She started to breathe slowly so she could calm down. The veins in her face ran down her neck and then disappeared.

'What the hell was that?' asked Wyatt.

'That was one of the bad sides to this Mother Nature thing' said Melinda who was now lying down on the living-room sofa.

'Maybe we should get your Dad' said Piper, 'we should see what he says'.

'So now you need his approval' said Wyatt, 'you're her Mom you can stop this before it happens; before she's too powerful, now before it's too late'.

Everyone turned around to look at Wyatt. He went red and looked away.

'I don't need his approval but he should know what is happening with his daughter and he has more knowledge on this stuff' said Piper frowning at Wyatt.

'I already told him' Melinda replied, 'and what's that smell of burning' she asked.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The smoke alarmed suddenly came to life. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

'Let me help with that' Melinda said.

She walked over to the smoke detector and started to hover. All of a sudden a twister was created at her feet.

'What the hell!' exclaimed Leo as he appeared out of the door from Magic School.

'Smoke' explained Chris.

'Well dinners completely ruined' complained Piper, 'now what, no food, no nothing'.

'Well Phoebe did invite us over for dinner yesterday' suggested Chris.

'Perfect I have a few questions for her about my homework' said Melinda.

'I'll call and see if we are welcome first' said Piper.

- 'So what did he say when they left you alone with him, well' asked P.J.

'He said _well that's it, I'm your new whitelighter, see you tomorrow' _repeated Melinda, 'then orbed out, I mean he didn't even smile or anything'.

'So what's his name or did he even say' asked P.J.

'Ehmm, Ryker I think' said Melinda.

'Ohhhh, cute name for a cute guy' giggled P.J.

'OMG, like tots, like he's gorg hehehehehehe!' said Chris sarcastically.

'Shut up Chris' said Melinda, 'oh and how's Bianca' she said as Piper walked by.

'BIANCA!' Piper shouted as Chris gave Melinda a dirty look, 'the demon Bianca, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DATING DEMONS huh!'

'She's not a demon Mom!' Chris shouted back.

'No she wasn't she is an assassin, EVEN WORSE!' Piper shouted in a high pitched voice.

'WAS, was an assassin, past tense Mom past tense' Chris said.

'What a normal life, isn't it lovely eh' laughed Phoebe as she drank a glass of red wine.

'Can I have some Mommy' asked Palmer.

'Ha if we're not allowed any then you certainly aren't' said P.J.

'Where's Parker?' asked Wyatt.

'Why?' asked Melinda.

'She wanted some crystals for a protection force field for her room' said Wyatt.

'Don't mind her just some privacy time' explained Phoebe, 'Parker and her have to share a room while the extension is being done so she obviously wants to make a protective shield'.

'So where is she now?' asked Melinda.

'She's at a sleepover at Mandy's house for tonight' interjected Cope who was at the dinner table talking with Leo.

'Oh are ye all going to Paige's house warming party tomorrow?' asked Palmer.

'Wouldn't miss it' said Wyatt.

'I wonder if I could invite my whitelighter' thought Melinda out loud.

'Your whitelighter; what' asked Piper.

'Oh did I not mention earlier that I got my own personal whitelighter, just for me and no one else' said Melinda.

'No, no you did not' said Piper whose eyebrows were now on top of her hairline.

'Well I do and what's with the dramatic it's only a whitelighter it's not like I'm leaving to go and join the circus kay' Melinda said.

'What's the problem with a whitelighter' asked Leo.

'By this time next year she will probably be married!' said Melinda.

'What!' exclaimed Melinda, 'Firstly I'm not a freaking whore and secondly this time next year I will be seventeen years old and it would be illegal to get married; so don't worry'.

'Well I do and if you make a mistake it will be …' started Piper but was quickly interrupted by Melinda.

'Will be what, reflected badly on the family, my God what the hell happened to you and excuse me but you're the one who married a whitelighter/elder/now mortal and you're the one who's blaming me' shouted Melinda, ' Well!' she exclaimed before she orbed out.

'There seems to a lot of shouting in this family and it mostly involves you' Chris said to Piper.

'What' shout Piper.

'There you go again' laughed Wyatt.

'Hey' said Ryker.

'Ahhh' yelled Melinda in surprise, 'My God have you heard of knocking'.

Ryker orbed out and Melinda was shocked because after a second there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' Melinda sang, 'you've actually got a funny bone huh'.

'If you want me to be more professional just say?' asked Melinda.

'No I prefer this side' smiled Melinda, 'please take a sit'.

Ryker nodded and took a seat on the side of her bed.

'You could look a bit more comfortable' laughed Melinda, 'so what's up' she asked.

'Trainings up' replied Ryker.

'What, training now; we've got to be kidding me' asked Melinda.

'Why not' said Ryker.

'First because I'm tired, second cause it night time and third you're a whitelighter, you're meant to be passive' said Melinda.

'So' replied Ryker.

'You do know what passive means right; you know all for world peace and doesn't fight' laughed Melinda.

'Stereotype, complete stereotype' said Ryker.

'What, no its not, I know a hell of a lot of whitelighters and no offense but their kind of wimps and all' said Melinda.

'Well you're half whitelighter and you aren't passive' said Ryker.

'Yeah but I'm half witch too and I grew up around witches, whitelighters and vanquishing demons so you kind of have to be able to protect yourself' Melinda said.

'And I grew up around drugs, alcohol, guns and murder so it made me tough too' replied Ryker.

'What? Murder and drugs; how the hell did you become a whitelighter?' asked Melinda.

'It was my family not me, they weren't really family more like squatters living in the same house as me' said Ryker, 'I had to get a job when I was nine so I would be able to get food and some clothes'.

'I'm… I'm sorry' Melinda said.

'It's okay, I learned very valuable things like responsible, how to fight and to know who is really there for you and who is your friend' said Ryker, 'I was shot by my Dad; it happened while he was robbing a bar; I interrupted him and he didn't know it was me and I was murdered'.

After many hours of talking, laughing and debating Melinda had a question for Ryker.

'So I have a question for you' said Melinda.

'Fire away' Ryker replied.

'What is the job of a whitelighter, I mean what do they do up there' she asked pointing to the roof.

'Ehm, well there's lots of clouds and stuff' replied Ryker.

'Ha clouds and stuff; could I have a bit more info' laughed Melinda.

'There's a sound of humming and churchy thing going on up there' laughed Ryker, 'I haven't been a whitelighter too long'.

'How long; like ten to twenty years' asked Melinda.

'More like three months' laughed Ryker, 'Actually you're my first charge'.

'How old are you then?' asked Melinda.

'I'm eighteen' replied Ryker.

'Really' said a shocked Melinda.

'Why?' asked Ryker.

'No, reason' laughed Melinda.

'You laugh a lot' remarked Ryker.

Melinda who was sitting at the top of the bed gave a kick to Ryker (who was lying on his back at the bottom of the bed) and he went flying into the wall with a big bang.

'I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that; I'm not really use to the powers yet' Melinda said with a nervous smile.

'It's okay I'm dead' laughed Ryker who was now stretching after being flung into the wall.

- The light was burning on Melinda skin. She slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes.

'Hey wake up, what time is it?' asked Melinda shaking Ryker with her foot. Ryker was now on the floor and was just waking up.

'Wha…? asked Ryker.

'What time is it, quickly?' asked Melinda.

'Ehm; like 7:30 am' said Ryker.

Melinda got up and started dancing.

'Yes, if I' quick I'll be on time for school today' said Melinda, 'get out'.

'You're real polite, you know' said Ryker.

Melinda turned to her dresser to take out her textbooks.

'Sorry, but I need to get ready for school' Melinda said.

After a few moments she turned around to see her room empty except for her.

'Thank you' she said to the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

'Morning everyone' Melinda said as she entered the kitchen.

'Oh. My. God, you're on time for once' said Wyatt.

'Your funny, your real funny hahahaha; it's even funnier when you can't borrow my car anymore isn't it' said Melinda.

'Sorry' said Wyatt reluctantly.

'Thought so' said Melinda.

'How did you even afford a car' asked Chris.

'A lot of babysitting gigs, club and restaurant shifts and I saved my pocket money and didn't spend it on girls' explained Melinda.

'Damn I have to go' said Melinda.

'Can I get a lift to school' asked Wyatt.

'Why, you don't go to school?' asked Melinda.

'No but Mackinley does?' smiled Chris.

'Noooo! No way in hell, she is the only mortal friend that I have that is nice and understanding; so no you can't date her or stalk her or whatever you're are doing now kay' shouted Melinda, 'Damn I'm gonna be late for school now, thanks, I'll have to orb'.

Melinda picked up her schoolbag and walked into the living-room. She began to orb but felt a hand on her shoulder. Melinda turned around to see Ryker with his hand on her shoulder.

'Excuse but I am going to be late for school!' said Melinda.

'No, we are going to be late, plural' he said smiling.

'We, what' asked Melinda.

'Until your coronation I have to look after you more carefully, which means I am your Dads friend's son' he said casually.

'Okay, there are a few problems with that idea' said Melinda.

'What would that be?' asked Ryker.

'Legal documents and everything like where you're, what's your name, who's your family and where you live' said Melinda.

'Okay so a few years your Mom and her sisters faked their death after vanquishing an upper level demon named….' began Ryker.

'Zankou yeah, yeah I know' ended Melinda.

'Well the spell they used to make an identity for themselves you could us on me' said Ryker.

'Well I don't have time right now' replied Melinda.

'Use your powers to freeze time and then do it; win, win' said Ryker.

'What kind of whitelighter are you?' asked Melinda.

'One that is trying to teach you how to use your powers, the right way' said Ryker.

'Okay, then how do I do that' asked Melinda.

'You have to take my hand' said Ryker who was now smiling, 'so I don't freeze along with everyone else'.

Melinda took both of Ryker's hand and they stood in the middle of the room.

'Okay, now picture it; picture the room freezing, winds coming in from every angle of this room and a circle of fire surrounding us, freeing us from the rest of the room' Ryker said.

Melinda opened her eyes and everything looked the same. She let go of Ryker's hands and walked over to the clock. The arrow on the clock that counted seconds had stopped. She then went through the dining-room and into the kitchen where Chris and Wyatt were frozen. Chris was at the counter pouring some coffee into a cup and Wyatt at the table on the laptop.

'Oh my god, cool I love this power' said Melinda.

Ryker came behind Melinda.

'Hey come on the spell remember' Ryker reminded her.

'Oh yeah lets go do that' said Melinda.

- 'Okay so what do you need' asked Ryker.

'I just knew t right down the information of your new identity' said Melinda.

'Alright' said Ryker.

'Full name?' asked Melinda.

'Ryker James' Ryker answered.

'Is that your real full name?' asked Melinda.

'Yeah before I died' laughed Ryker.

'The way you laugh about that' noticed Melinda.

'Well I do more good this way and I feel freer' said Ryker.

'At least one of us is getting something we want' said Melinda.

'What do you mean?' asked Ryker.

'Never mind; ehm what's your date of birth?' asked Melinda.

'November 14th 2006' answered Ryker.

'I thought you were eighteen' asked Melinda.

'Yeah but if I'm to be in the same year as you…' explained.

'Got the clue' laughed Melinda.

'Residence?' asked Melinda.

'434 Oakman Street' replied Ryker.

After a few minutes they were finished the identity.

'Okay now…' Melinda began before she threw the piece of paper into the basin. This was a bang and Melinda put her hand into the basin. She pulled her hand out the basin and there was an ID card, birth certificate, drivers licence, passport and school application with the information complete.

'Done, now let's go' said Melinda, 'okay but about the frozen time thing'.

'Just think about what you thought about earlier but in reverse' said Ryker.

'Okay' Melinda said.

Melinda closed her eyes and did the opposite of what she did earlier.

From downstairs she could hear someone talking.

'Yeah I'm going now Chris' said Wyatt.

Melinda couldn't hear very well so she went over to the vent to open it and eavesdrop.

'Melinda is going to kill you if you ask Mackinley out' said Chris.

'I know but it's not like I'm doing this to piss her off or anything' said Wyatt.

Melinda got up and grabbed Ryker's hand.

'Let's go were gonna be late for school' said Melinda quickly.

Melinda and Ryker orbed to school. They arrived under the bleachers. This is where Melinda always orbed to because it was private and blocked off from most of the school.

Melinda let go of Ryker hand and walked over to the side of the bleachers. There was no way of getting out of the hiding place except for using magic.

'Okay stand back' whispered Melinda as she shooed him back.

'What are you doing?' asked Ryker.

'I'm using a spell to create a door and could you whisper someone might hear you' said Melinda.

'Personal gain' warned Ryker.

'What, I use it every practically every day Ryker' said Melinda.

'Here we go;

When you find your

Path is Blocked

All you have to do

Is Knock

Right after she said spell she knocked on the metal side. A door formed out of nowhere.

'Okay, let's go' said Melinda.

'Where first' asked Ryker very enthusiastically.

'What are you so eager' asked Melinda.

'I never really went to high school' said Ryker.

'What!' said a shocked Melinda.

Ryker replied by saying, 'Well between working and everything I never really went to a proper school; though I was taught by Mrs. Warner, a retired high school teacher'.

'Well then this is going to be fun' said a now smiling Melinda, 'first we are going to get you enrolled cause then you can't do anything if you're not and second we are going to establish a place for you in this school'.

'What do you mean?' asked Ryker.

'I mean what are your interests like football, journalism or chess so we can get your into a club' said Melinda.

'What are your interests?' asked Ryker.

'Well I do dancing and I'm a cheerleader, I use to do ballet when I was younger' said Melinda who was leading Ryker out of the gym and into the corridor where all the students were.

'Popular then' said Ryker.

'Over here' said Melinda as she pointed to some lockers, 'this is my locker 312'.

Melinda opened her locker and pulled out her textbooks and put she put her bag at the bottom shelf of it. She turned around to Ryker but saw her ex-boyfriend.

'Run, hide or go; come on this way' whispered Melinda.

She slammed her locker closed and grabbed Ryker's hands and began to run.

'Hey Melinda wait' a voice said from behind.

She dodged the students and ran the corner. She saw the administration office and she slowed down.

'Sor….ry bout th…. that' said Melinda as she tried to catch her breath.

'Yea a..bout th…at' Ryker gulped, 'what was that' he said slowly.

'Nothing at all' said Melinda, 'okay so this is the administration's office, let's go'.

They both entered the office. They handed in the papers and were given Ryker was given his timetable and locker number and key.

'Your locker number is; oh look at that, number 313 right beside mine' said Melinda.

'Oh look at that' replied Ryker.

'Hey Melly' said a girls voice said from behind.

Melinda turned around and gave the un-named girl a hug.

'Hey Mac' said a smiley Melinda.

'Ditch school again yesterday' noted the girl named Mac.

'Yeah I woke up real late and decided to stay off' explained.

Melinda noticed the way Mac was looking at Ryker and knew what she was wondering.

'Oh sorry, this is Ryker James my dad's friend's son, Ryker this is Mackinley Evans my best friend' said to the both of them.

'Hi, nice to meet you' said Mackinley shaking Ryker hand, 'I haven't seen you before'.

'Yeah I'm from out of state' explained Ryker.

'Yeah and I need to talk to you about Wyatt and what's going on between you and he' said Melinda.

Mackinley went red and turned her head to the side and looked down the corridor.

'Ehm well, you know, stuff and all and things and oh god, please don't be mad…' began Mackinley.

'We will talk this later okay' Melinda said.

'Okay' agreed Mackinley.

The school day began as the first morning bell rang.

'And so the day begins' said Melinda as Mackinley walked off to class, 'so your first class is shop and so is mine, what did you do' said a happy Melinda.

'Nothing at all' laughed Ryker.

'Course' said Melinda.

Melinda led Ryker to first class which was down the stairs in the basement because it was sound proof. The wood shop class could hold 30 students but there were only 23 in their class. Melinda walked to the table at the back of the room; this table was nearest to the window.

'Sit here' suggested a girl to Ryker.

'No thanks' said Ryker casually.

'Please, for me' pleaded the girl.

'Look I don't know you and you don't know me so stop sounding so desperate okay' said Ryker bluntly.

'Well excuse me, you obviously don't know who I am' said the now snotty girl.

'And I don't girl either' finished Ryker.

The snotty girl's eyes nearly popped out of her head and Ryker walked over to Melinda's table and sat down.

'That is Julie Roads, class chairman and on the school newspaper; you know the busy body of the school' explained Melinda.

'Okay class, take out your book and look at page 147 because today we will be building computer desk' started the wood shop teacher, 'I know this is a bit advanced but it isn't as hard as people think and I will show you the way'.

- 'I thought you were going to the high school' asked Chris as he came into the attic.

'I was but then I checked the time and yea no the whole Melinda thing' replied Wyatt.

'Well you did sleep with Mackinley' said Chris.

'What, no I didn't' said Wyatt as he headed over to the cupboard.

'Then why the hell are you worrying, god you're like a girl' said Chris.

'Don't let Mom or Melinda hear you say that' laughed Wyatt.

Wyatt carried the basin over to the table in the centre of the room.

'So, what's up with you then' asked Chris again.

'Nothing, absolutely nothing' said Wyatt.

'Then what are you doing with basin and herbs' asked Chris.

'Making something' replied Wyatt.

'Wh…' began Chris.

'Don't ask me what it is for or I will punch you' warned Wyatt.

'Yeah, of course you will' laughed Chris, 'book of shadows' called Chris.

'Hey I need that' said Wyatt.

'Well I need it too and since you're not telling me what you're doing, if you did I would help you' said Chris who was now smirk.

'Fine, I making a few truth potions' said Wyatt.

'For who' asked Chris.

'Well, one for Melinda's new whitelighter because I want to know what's really happening' began Wyatt, 'another for Mackinley, you know personal reasons and the last for a demon that I've been tracking'.

'For the first reason you don't know who her whitelighter is, the personal reason I don't give a damn right now but everyone will find out soon probably and for the third I want to know who he is' said Chris.

'Well the demon name I don't know but he has been killing college students, one every second month for the past six months; the cops don't want anyone finding out but I overheard Morris at the police station' explained Wyatt.

'But a truth potion' said Chris.

'Yeah I tracked a demon, he's undercover as a student so I'm guessing he knows something' said Wyatt.

'Fine but the whitelighter thing' said Chris.

'I have a feeling that there's something the elders aren't telling her and I don't want them to hurt her' said Wyatt.

'Last night it seemed like you hated her getting more powers than you' remarked Chris.

'I thought it over and it's not like she's gonna give them up and it will make us stronger so it's for the best but if this is happening I want to know everything that is going on' said Wyatt.

'Smart but why not use the Truth Spell' asked Chris.

'Cause there too messy what with memory loss and I only need those people to tell the truth' said Wyatt.

'I'll find the recipe for the potion' suggested Chris.

After the boys made the potion and were tiding up Chris realised what time it was.

'Damn' said Chris as he looked at the clock on the wall.

'What's wrong' asked Wyatt.

'I was meant to be at the restaurant at three' explained Chris.

'Go I'll clean up and don't tell anyone about the potions' said Wyatt.

'Sure whatever' said Chris as he orbed to the restaurant.

- 'So how's work going' asked Piper to Phoebe.

'Fine it's just Parker she's doesn't want to be at home anymore' explained Phoebe.

'I went through the same with Melinda, she probably has a boyfriend and wants to keep him away from you' said Piper as he added herbs to the dish she was making.

'She's fourteen' said Phoebe.

'Yeah but remember what you were like when you were fourteen; ditching school, making out with boys in your room which was my room as well so you go caught a lot' laughed Piper, 'she's practically a saint compared to what you were like'.

'Hey, I was an angel' scowled Phoebe.

'Yeah of course' laughed Piper again.

'So what happened with Melinda then?' asked Phoebe.

'It turns out she had a charge at fourteen' laughed Piper.

'What, how come I never heard of this' asked Phoebe.

'Because' began Piper as she leaned over to the pot to stir it, 'it wasn't that important, but it was really funny when I got Chris to go after her and she was with this guy; the boys went mad' said Piper.

'Sweet' smiled Phoebe as she ate some carrot sticks.

'Yeah until they blew her cover and Melinda orbed them into the ocean' said Piper.

'Kids will be kids with or without powers' said Phoebe, 'I better get back to work; who else will write the column' said Phoebe.

'Ohh before you go I wanted to tell you that Melinda wanted to ask you something' said Piper.

'Okay I'll pop round to your place after work' said Phoebe as she went out the door.

Phoebe walked out the door of the restaurant and around the corner to where she parked her car. She kept walking to the underground parking. She entered the tunnel and over to the lift. She pressed the button and waited for the lift. RING! RING! RING! She searched for her cell phone.

'Hello, this is Phoebe Halliwell' she said.

From the other end of the phone someone said, 'Hey, Mom its Parker'.

'Hey chicken' said Phoebe, 'where are you?'.

'I'm at school but I wanted to ask you something' said Parker.

The lift opened and Phoebe walked in.

'What is it?' asked Phoebe.

The lift doors began to close and Phoebe pressed level 4B.

'Can I go to Megan…' began Parker.

'Hello Parker, are you okay' asked Phoebe.

Suddenly the lift began to creek and crack.

'What the he…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' yelled Phoebe as the lift descended the levels at an extremely unusual speed.

- 'So what did she say' asked Megan.

'She didn't answer me the phone went dead' said Parker, 'sorry but emm I need to use the toilet, be back in a minute'.

'Okay' said Megan as she sat down on the bench outside the girl's bathroom.

Parker ran into the bathroom and into one of the stalls. She closed the door and put the toilet seat down. She stood on the seat and looked around to check if there was anyone in the bathroom. She hopped down and beamed herself to Pipers restaurant.

Parker ran into the restaurant and in through the kitchen doors. She saw Piper and ran to her.

'Parker, what are you doing here?' asked Piper.

'Well I was talking to Mom on the phone and her phone went dead' explained Parker, 'and I think something might be wrong'.

'But why come here?' asked Piper.

'She said this morning she was coming here for lunch' said Parker, 'and it's around lunch time now'.

'Oh right, well she was going back to work; let me tidy up and I will help you find her' said Piper as she took off her apron.

'No it's fine, I'll go to the newspaper and see if she's there' said Parker as she left the kitchen.

Parker ran to the corner of the street and into the alleyway and beamed back to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

'Sorry but my aunt called and I have to go' said Parker.

'But I thought we were going to the mall' said Megan.

'Yeah me too but she needs me to get her some groceries and stuff sorry' said Parker as she walked to her locker.

'It's okay, well you see you tomorrow' said Megan.

Parker opened her locker and took her bag out. In the box behind her bag she had a box with spells, potions, a map and crystals. She took some potions, spells and the map and the necklace with the crystal.

Parker went back into the bathroom and did the same as she did before but this time her destination was the newspaper. She beamed around the corner from the newspaper and ran the distance.

She entered the building and went over to the lift. She pressed the button and waited. The lift was taking too long so she ran over to the stairs.

She raced up them and to The Bay Mirror's door. She pushed the door open and walked over to her office.

'Oh hi Parker, your mom's not here; she hasn't come back from lunch which is strange because it's been two hours since she went' said Sophie, Phoebe's secretary and assistant.

'Thanks Sophie, can you ring get my Mom to ring me if she comes back' asked Parker.

'Sure' said Sophie as she got up and walked over to the photocopier.

Parker sneaked into her Mom's office. She closed the blinds and closed the blinds. She walked over to her desk and opened the drawers looking for something personal that belonged to her. She found her Bay Mirror ID card.

She put her bag on the chair and opened it. She took out the map and necklace crystal. She laid out the map on the desk. She held the ID card in the same hand as the crystal necklace. She spun it around the map and the crystal landed on a part of the map.

Parker looked at where the crystal landed; it was a block away from the restaurant. Parker packed away her stuff into her bag. Parker heard someone at the door so she ducked under the desk with her bag and pulled the chairs right up to her side.

'I'm sure it is here somewhere' said Elise.

'It's okay I can come back tomorrow if you want' suggested an unfamiliar voice from a man.

'Would that be okay, Phoebe should be here though' said Elise.

'It's fine, I'll have to be in the office tomorrow anyway' said Jason as he left the room.

The door shut so Parker got out from under the desk and peeked over the top of the table. There was no one there so she got up and beamed to the place where the crystal though her Mom was.

She came around the corner and saw that it was underground parking. She ran into the tunnel and over to the lift. She pressed the button and waited; it didn't come. She pressed the button again and it still didn't come.

Parker realised that it won't come because it was broken. She then thought that maybe her Mom was stuck inside and couldn't get out.

Parker beamed inside the lift but couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. Parker fidgeted around for her bag and zipped it open. She searched around in it for her torch when she finally found it. She found the button on the torch and pressed it. Parker with the light in hand zipped up here bag and placed back on her back. She turned around to see her Mom on the floor. Phoebe had a burst lip, a black eye, a bloody nose and much more. Parker slowly stepped over to her Mother and put her hand on her shoulder. She shuck Phoebe with all her might but she still didn't move. Parker lifted Phoebes head and tried to find her pulse. She finally found a weak pulse.

Parker beamed herself and her Mom to the manor because she knew someone could heal her Mom there.

'Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, HELP PLEASE, NOW' shouted Parker.

Chris and Wyatt came running into the living-room.

'What happened?' asked Wyatt.

'I don't know, just heal her quickly' said Parker.

'We can't heal her' said Chris.

'What' shouted Parker, 'why?'

'Because it advanced' explained Wyatt.

'Can anyone' asked Parker.

'MELINDA' shouted Chris.

'What are you doing?' asked Wyatt.

'Well, remember when she use to rescue birds and lizards when we were younger' said Chris.

'Well how do you think they got miraculously healed' laughed Chris.

'HELLO' shouted Parker.

'Hello to you too' said Melinda who appeared in a swarm of orbs.

Melinda walked over to Phoebe's body and her hands began to glow. After a few moments Phoebe was completely healed.

'Sorry but I have to go back I'm at practice and I managed to get away from Ryker' said Melinda as she orbed out.

'Who's Ryker' asked Wyatt.

It was too late because Melinda was gone.

'Ryker is her whitelighter' replied Parker as she came back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

Phoebe began to wake up so Parker walked over to her and then she began to sit up. Parker gave her the glass of water and she began to sip it.

'What the hell happened?' asked Phoebe.

- 'Hey, where were you?' asked Ryker.

'I was at the manor, Phoebe got into an accident and I needed to heal her' explained Melinda as she picked up her pom-poms after she came out the dressing room.

'Is practice nearly over' asked Melinda.

'Just finished, you only missed the last five minutes' said Ryker as he helped Melinda tidy up.

'Thanks she said as he passed her the pom-poms to put in the gym closet.

'No problem' said Ryker.

'Emm I'll just go and collect Dad from Magic School and then go home so you can go if you want' said Melinda as she shut the closet door and locked it.

'No, I have to stay with you until you are in the safety of your family, even then I still have to watch over you' said Ryker, 'I don't think you realise how much everyone in the Magical community and in the world is depending on you; if you don't get your coronation the plants won't grow because the nature keepers weren't organised, the water will dry out because there is no one powering it, you are the key to everything' said Ryker.

'Does that mean I can't have a normal life' asked Melinda.

'I thought you wanted to move to Magic School' said Ryker.

'I never told you that' said Melinda as she picked up her bag and looked at Ryker, 'how long have you been watching over me' asked Melinda.

'Does it really matter?' asked Ryker.

'Yes it does' said Melinda who was becoming mad now.

'Emm since I became a whitelighter' said Ryker cautiously.

'You've been spying on me for months' said Melinda, 'pervert'.

Melinda orbed out as soon as she said that. She orbed back to the manor and threw her bag onto the ground. He walked into the kitchen where everyone was.

She saw her Dad and said,

'I thought I was meant to collect you at six' said Melinda as she sat at the counter.

'I came home early' Leo said.

'Okay' said Melinda as she realised everyone was sitting at the table and staring at her, 'what is this, an intervention or something'.

'Sweetie we think you should talk to the elders about your new powers' suggested Piper.

'What do you mean?' asked Melinda.

'Well I have a feeling there's something they're not telling you' said Wyatt.

'For once I actually agree with you' said Melinda as she hopped down off the stool, 'and I know who will us'.

'And if they don't, we have taken precautions' said Chris as he shuck a small bottle with a coloured liquid in it.

'Let me guess, a truth potion' said Melinda as she began to smile.

'So, what now?' asked Wyatt.

'RYKER' shouted Melinda, 'RYKER'.

'Pass me a potion, would you' asked Melinda.

Wyatt threw the potion to Melinda and she put it in her back pocket.

'Hey Melinda, wha….' Ryker began but then saw the rest of the family.

'What the truth about this Mother Nature thing' asked Melinda straight up.

'What do you mean' asked Ryker.

'What's the catch about this thing' asked Melinda.

'I don't know what you mean' said Ryker.

'Fine, you left me no choice' said Melinda as she took the potion out of her back pocket.

'What's that' asked Ryker.

'A truth potion' said Melinda simply.

Ryker began to orb but Piper froze him. Melinda threw the potion and orbed him away.

'What are you doing?' asked Wyatt.

'I'm interrogating him, on my own' said Melinda as she orbed out.

- Melinda sat down across from Ryker. Her room was very neat for once. It had no clothes on the floor because they were in her wardrobe or in the wash and her bed was made neatly.

'What are the elders keeping from me' asked Melinda.

'You have to have a meeting with the council and choose between good and evil when they make their plea' said Ryker without stopping.

'Is that all that I'm not being told' asked Melinda.

'Yes' finished Ryker.

'Thanks not too bad' said Melinda, 'why did they keep this from me' asked Melinda.

'Because evil can be very convincing' said Ryker.

'I think I can manage it' said Melinda, 'do they?' asked Melinda.

'They think it will be hard to turn you evil but not impossible' answered Ryker.

'Well at least they have some confidence in me' laughed Melinda as she stepped away from Ryker.

'They do' said Ryker.

'When is this meeting' asked Melinda.

'The day before your coronation; whichever you pick good or evil you will be coroneted as' explained Ryker.

'What do they do at the meeting' asked Melinda.

'They bring people from your life and get them to convince you; also they show you what you can get' said Ryker.

'Is that all that you're not telling me?' asked Melinda.

'No' said Ryker as he just stared at her.

'Well' said Melinda.

'Well' repeated Ryker.

'Wh…' began Melinda.

'DON'T' Ryker shouted.

'Why not' asked Melinda.

'Because it's personal and nothing to do with the elders' said Ryker and he walked to the door.

'Don't move' warned Melinda.

'I'm leaving' said Ryker madly.

'No not until you tell me' shouted Melinda.

'Melinda your face; there's veins running through your face' said Ryker slowly.

Melinda moved her hands up to her face and felt the thin bumps moving around her face again. She felt her blood begin to boil and her heart started to beat really fast. She saw red. Melinda began to back away but then raised her hands and circles of energy rays went flying out the door and into the wall. The angry inside of Melinda disappeared.

'What happened' asked Wyatt from behind.

Melinda turned around and said, 'I don't know' and then ran out to hall.

There was no one in the hall at all.

'Ryker' shouted Melinda

'Yeah' said Ryker from behind her.

Melinda turned around there standing in front of her was Ryker.

'Oh my god I am so sorry; I, don't know what happened' said Melinda.

'You actually did me a favour, the potion stopped working when you killed me' smiled Ryker, 'but you should really try to manage your angry issues' laughed Ryker.

'Follow me' said Melinda as she grabbed Ryker's hand. She led Ryker to the attic. She let go of his hand and went rushing over to the Book of Shadows.

The book went flying open to the truth spell.

'What are you doing' asked Ryker.

'You won't tell me the truth so…' said Melinda,

'For those who want the truth revealed

Open hearts and secrets unsealed

From now until the time I say,

After which my mind will be put to bay

The truth will come from Ryker's mouth

And so he can remember what we were talking about'

chanted Melinda.

'Not again' said Ryker.

'So Ryker, what was that secret you didn't want tell me earlier' asked Melinda as she closed the book and walked over to Ryker.

'I ledfbh voen' said Ryker with his hand over his mouth.

'What was that' asked Melinda.

Ryker began to orb.

'Chair' said Melinda.

The chair in the corner came flying across the room in a flurry of orb and hit into Ryker.

'Oww what the hell did you have to do that for?' asked Ryker who was now stretching.

'Well I want to know and I want to know now' said Melinda.

'You know you can't always get what you want' said Ryker.

'I know but this is something that I will get' said Melinda, 'I'm gonna be nice and ask you one last time and then it gonna get nasty'.

'I can dodge it' said Ryker.

'Not forever because I'm the only one who can let you out of this' said Melinda, 'and as soon as you tell me I will get rid of the spell'.

'That's blackmail' laughed Ryker as he put the chair upright and sat on it.

'No it's a smart idea' laughed Melinda, 'what was that you mumbled a few ago and why won't you tell me' asked Melinda.

'Because I like you and it's embarrassing' blurted out Ryker.

'Oh, ehm, coming Mom' laughed Melinda.

'Not funny now I told can you take this spell of me please' asked Ryker.

'Fine' said Melinda as she walked over the table in the middle of the room,

'The spell I cast

Its time has passed

Undo the power of it

As this candle is lit'.

'Thank you' he said, 'so' he said awkwardly.

'So' repeated Melinda.

'What do you want to do now?' asked Ryker.

'Oh let's go blow up stuff' said Melinda excitedly.

'Melinda quick' shouted Chris from downstairs.

'Coming' Melinda shouted as she ran out the door.

She ran back into the attic gave Ryker a kiss on the cheek.

She and Ryker ran out the door and into the hall. Chris came flying up the stairs and through the wall. Melinda ran over to Chris and looked to the stairs. There was a two headed demon at the top of the stairs. It opened its mouth and sent of a force blast across the room. An extremely strong wind came from Melinda's side of the room. In less than one second (even before the force blast reached them) the demon went crashing down the stairs. Melinda quickly healed Chris and helped him up.

'What are they?' asked Melinda.

'Trok Demon' said Chris who was walking to the attic.

'There was only one' said Melinda.

'There are dozens of them downstairs' said Chris.

'Where are you going then?' asked Melinda.

'To find the vanquishing spell' said Chris.

'I know it already' said Melinda.

'Okay lets go' said Melinda as she grabbed Chris' hand and ran down the stairs.

Everywhere you looked there were Trok Demons. Some were fighting each other and other were punching holes in the wall.

'Okay' whispered Chris, 'I'll distract them while you say the spell'.

Chris orbed away and there was crash in the conservatory a few seconds later. Melinda crept down the stairs and hid behind the banister.

She jumped up and shouted,

'From other worlds far and near

Let's get them the Trok out of here'

There was another force burst from vanquishing the demons that sent the furniture against the walls. Again there was an extremely strong wind from Melinda's side of the room.

'Hey is everyone okay' asked Ryker as he came down the stairs with Wyatt, Leo and Piper following him.

'We're fine' said Chris as he came around the corner.

'Where did you go' asked Melinda to Wyatt.

'I orbed out with Mom and Dad and we went to Phoebe's house' said Wyatt.

'Yeah and I told you to let me blow some of them up' said Piper as she causally walked by and slapped Wyatt on the back of the head.

'Hey you got to vanquish demons when you were younger and now it's our turn' said Wyatt as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Melinda the top of your hair is blonde' said Leo.

'What?' said Melinda as she walked over to the mirror, 'how the hell did this happen'.

'Mother Nature is fair and natural' explained Ryker, 'so you're going to be going through some changes'.

'Like' asked Melinda.

'Hair changing to long blonde, blue eyes, milk bottle skin, you'll never be able to wear make-up and you can't use nail polish or dye your hair' explained Ryker.

'Anything else' asked Melinda.

'Not that I can remember' said Ryker.

'I am going to look completely different' said Melinda.

'At least you don't have to pay for it' laughed Wyatt.

'Ha very funny' said Melinda as she walked to the bottom of the stairs.

'I thought everyone was coming here tonight' said Chris as he threw himself on the couch.

'Well the house is a mess so they are coming on Sunday' said Piper as she picked the picture frame off the floor.

'Oh about there's a massive hole in the wall upstairs' said Melinda as she walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

'We'll get the usual repair guy to fix it' said Piper.

'I'll get the memory dust for tomorrow' said Wyatt as walked to stand behind Melinda, 'I'm going to go to my room'.

'Me too' said Chris as both Wyatt and he walked up the stairs, 'Nice to meet ya Ryker'.

'You too' said Ryker.

'Oh so your Ryker' said Piper.

'Hi' said Ryker as he put his hand out to shake Piper's hand.

'She's not very fond of the elders' said Leo as he shook Ryker's hand.

'I guessed' laughed Ryker.

'Let's go and do our homework' suggested Melinda.

'Okay' said Ryker as he walked over to Melinda who was now standing up.

'Night Mom, night Dad' said Melinda as she and Ryker ran up the stairs.

'Melinda' called Piper.

Suddenly Melinda appeared in orbs in front of Piper and Leo.

'You called' laughed Melinda.

'Boys in your room' said Leo.

'We're doing homework' said Melinda.

'Can't you do it down here?' asked Piper.

'All my stuff is in my room and its cold down here and there's holes in the walls' said Melinda.

'Fine but when I say it's time to go he goes' said Piper.

'I don't know why you don't get on with people you're so easy to talk to' laughed Melinda.

Leo began to laugh too but when Piper looked at him he stopped sharply.

Melinda orbed to her room where Ryker was watching television.

'Hey' said Melinda as she threw herself on her bed.

'Hey' repeated before he laughed at the television.

'What ya watching' asked Melinda as she rolled onto her stomach as started kicking her legs back and forward.

'Nothing' as he turned the television off.

'So we have trig and that English essay about a major story' began Melinda as she picked up and bag and zipped it opened.

'And we have to come up with an idea for a type of house in shop' said Ryker as he stretched out on the floor.

'Oh yeah how about model of this house' suggested Melinda.

'Why this?' asked Ryker.

'Cause there's one already done upstairs' laughed Melinda.

'I think the point of the exercise was to build it' laughed Ryker.

'Fine' sighed Melinda, 'what kind of house?'.

'You could do a…'began Ryker but that was the last thing Melinda heard before she dozed off.


End file.
